Taboo
by Skatt's Dance
Summary: /R&R Light x Sayu, Crackish Incest./ How extremely, undeniably taboo.


A/N Dedicated to my friend Izzy. Normally, I hate incest but I wanted to experiment. -sweatdrop- So, yeah. Reveiws are luffed!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey bro, can you help me out with my homework?"

As predicted, he smiles slightly and nods, letting me in. He doesn't see the light flush on my cheeks. I smile as I sit down on the desk chair.

"So, I'm guessing its algebra homework again?"

I forced a sheepish grin, "Ano…yeah."

He takes my red cheeks as a sign of embarrassment; another close call. I plop my book onto the desk, opening it up to today's homework. Truthfully, I had no problems with the assignment. I had actually become very good at Algebra, so why do you need his help you ask?

It's the only time I get to spend with him.

Hes always busy, never having enough time for anything except studying. I've been getting these feelings lately that nobody should be feeling for your flesh and blood. It was one of the Taboo-est of all Taboos; it was having a crush on your big brother.

Yes, there were no spelling errors in there, you read right. I, Sayu Yagami, have an infatuation with my brother. Feel free to boo and hiss and ridicule, but I can't help it. I've felt this way for a while now, I know its totally wrong but I can't help it.

"Sayu? Are you listening?"

I blinked and then nodded. I knew he knew better, because he laughed a bit. That laugh, it really was nice to listen too…

"Nm? Oh yes, I just don't get…this problem." I pointed to a random problem hoping he'll continue to talk.

I hear him sigh and shift so that hes leaning over me. The hot breath on my neck makes me shudder. I try o listen to him but his breathing and the fact that hes practically whispering in my ear is getting to me. This shouldn't bother me, it shouldn't. Its all wrong, these things I'm feeling.

I squeaked as a hand settled on my forehead lightly.

"Sayu…your really warm, are you alright?"

That did it. It started to turn dark as I fell off the chair, not really feeling myself make contact with the ground. I felt nothing after that.

-

"Sayu! Sayu, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes, slowly coming out of the dark numbness. Light is hovering above my face, The numbness has left and I'm feeling a bit sore. My head is pounding slightly, and my face is flushed. Light sighs and leans a little closer, ruffling my hair.

"Good, your awake. You really scared me, fainting like that."

I realize I'm tucked into his bed.

I blush and murmur an apology; I look away from his face. I can't stand to look at him right now, because I'm pretty sure my hormones would make me do something I would regret later. He blinks and grabs my chin, making me face him. I start to squirm, trying to avoid his eyes but failing miserably.

"Sayu."

I flinch at his stern tone, which tells me to stop squirming. All I can do is furrow my brows and blush as he examines me. He lets go of my chin, but a stray finger slips under my chin, tilting it up towards his face. He continues to look at me sternly, searching my face for something.

It's becoming increasingly hard to control my hormones. I can feel the blood rushing through my face as I start feeling warm. I clenched my eyes together, trying to fight off the urges. Suddenly, it just became to much, so I quickly closed the small gap between us.

A tingly rush went through my body as my lips met his. I pushed my lips upward, already wanting more, wanting for him to respond. He pulled away quickly, not even panting like I was. Of course, he must have had a lot of experience, and he didn't even kiss back.

I froze when I realize what I'd just done. The brother/sister relationship that we shared since I was born was now totally and utterly ruined.

"L-Light, I'm so sorry…gods, am I sorry…" I was near the verge of tears. Nothing could ever be the same again!

I watched in horror as his face darkened, his eyes covered by his hair. What was he gonna do? I gulped and closed my eyes, if he was going to yell or hit me he could do so, I deserved it. After awhile I opened one eye and saw him look up, smirking with a cocky and almost predatory look in his eyes.

My eyes widened as he jumped slightly and pinned me down onto the bed. He leaned down towards my ear, purposely breathing hotly into it. I shuddered in what I realized was pleasure.

"If you wanted a kiss Sayu-chan, all you had to do was-" he nipped my earlobe, "-ask. "

Right then I didn't care what was right or wrong, all that mattered was my older brother's lips on mine. Brother and sister turned lovers. How extremely, undeniably taboo.


End file.
